Hunt
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie wants Reeve to play a game with her. Reefie oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Present

Hunt

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

Reeve found the note pinned to his door when he went to get his mail. The sloppy writing convinced him that it was from his girlfriend.

_Reevie,_

_Good morning sleepyhead. You wanna play a game? Of course you do! Anyway I'm waiting for you somewhere in town and I've left notes scattered around that will help you find me. Here's a clue as to where the first note is: This person serves the beast booze in town and loves a turkey. I'm sure you'll love this and no cheating! Have fun!_

_From The White Rose of Wutai, Savior of the Planet and Champion of Justice!_

Reeve shook his head at his lover's many titles. If she wanted to play, he'd more than oblige. He went to get Cait Sith up and running when he realized the robot was gone. His eye twitched a little and hoped his creation wouldn't get in too much trouble in Yuffie's clumsy hands.

* * *

Tifa glanced at the doorway to Seventh Heaven when it swung open and Reeve entered. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Hey Reeve, what are you here for?"

"You know what I'm here for Tifa."

"Yeah…but I can't give you the clue, someone else really wanted the job." Just then Reeve felt a tug on his pants and looked down. A little girl looked up at him with wide brown eyes, duplicates of Tifa's own. The child's red hair framed her face and she looked deadly serious.

"Uncle Reeve, here's the next clue." Elly Lockhart said, handing him a slip of paper.

"Thanks Elly. You wouldn't know where Yuffie is, do you?"

"I can't tell you or else I don't get ice cream." Elly stated, smiling her cutest smile. Reeve laughed and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I see, well I'm off, take care you two and make sure Reno behaves, alright?"

"We sure will Uncle Reeve!" Elly said waving goodbye as Reeve left. Looking up at her mother, Elly held up her arms. Tifa picked her up and Elly yawned loudly.

"Are ready to take a nap Elly?"

"Yep but make sure to wake me up for ice cream, 'kay Mommy?" Tifa laughed and nodded her head before heading upstairs with her daughter to tuck her in.

* * *

_This old man loves his tea but watch out for his mouth._

As Reeve reread the note, he wondered just how she had gotten Cid involved in this little game. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud explosion coming from behind the building he was currently standing in front of. Cid soon appeared, his face covered in black.

"You here for that damn clue?" Cid asked.

"Yeah…what was that explosion?"

"I was trying to bake a cake for Shera you fucker. And if you don't want my spear up your ass you will keep silent, got it?" Reeve nodded and Cid then gave him a slightly singed piece of paper. Opening it up, Reeve saw the familiar sloppy writing.

_We had our first date here, so hurry up, I'm waiting…_

Taking his leave of Cid and refusing his offer to tea, Reeve hurried to the spot where he had taken Yuffie for their first date. It had been a disaster but only because of something he hadn't foreseen. He only hoped Yuffie remembered just why the date had been a failure.

About half an hour later Reeve arrived in the park. And there, sitting in the middle of a patch of daisies, was Yuffie. Her face was covered in red blotches and her cheeks were swollen terribly. She turned towards him as he approached and started bawling.

"I'm a failure. I can't even plan a romantic day with my boyfriend…" Yuffie said, sobbing some more. Reeve hugged her then and tried to calm her down.

"You're not a failure, just a little unlucky, that's all. And where is Cait Sith?" Yuffie's sobs had become sniffles at this point and she hugged Reeve back.

"Um, I kind of broke him…" Yuffie said, eyes meeting the ground. Reeve didn't respond for a few moments but eventually just chuckled and kissed Yuffie on one of her swollen cheeks.

"Well I suppose you've suffered for it, later tonight though you'll be _punished._" Yuffie felt a shiver run down her spine at Reeve's words and leaned in closer to him.

"You sure are weird Reeve." She remarked a few minutes later.

"So are you Yuffie, but that's why we belong together." Reeve replied. Yuffie sighed and together the two watched the clouds pass by overhead.


End file.
